Operation Reindeer
by xlyphiechanx
Summary: Sakura, exhausted from being stuck in traffic, comes home to a messy, but heartwarming, Christmas surprise. [One-shot! Family Fluff!] Naruto x Sakura (Christmas/Holiday fic!)


Slamming her fists against the rough steering wheel, a certain pinkette lets out an annoyed breath before collapsing her weight into the leather of the driver's seat.

She's been stuck in traffic for the past hour and a half, with the constant sound of beeping and angry men cursing being the only thing keeping her company. Millions of gifts fill the backseat, the constant rattling noise emerging as she moves up a centimeter and then slams on her breaks.

The snow is coming down hard on the windshield, blanketing the gravel roads and her eye catching red Toyota.

And to think that today is Christmas Eve and she's supposed to be wrapping presents and cooking up a big dinner for her lovely family. But, instead she's stuck in this never-ending traffic, and she has absolutely no way of getting out of it.

Pulling out her soft pink cellphone, she quickly clicks on the name of a certain blonde.

"Helloooo~" He sings into the phone, the sound of something crashing on the floor is heard in the distant background. She can just imagine the antics her husband and son have already gotten into.

Sakura simply ignores it, trying her best not to add onto the list of worries that are already overflowing in her head.

"Naruto, I'm going to be running late for dinner. I'm so sorry I probably won't be able to whip up one of my famous dinners…and well possibly wrapping presents this year will have to wait for another time. I-I'm so sorry." She says, her voice breaking slightly as she realizes that she won't be able to spend the most joyful holiday with her own family.

Instead she'll be sitting in this traffic, counting the millions of snowflakes falling on the hood of her car.

Noticing his wife's melancholy tone, he reassures her that everything will be okay and she'll be home before she knows it.

She only sighs on the other end before giving him a quick "I love you" before hanging up.

"Who was that dad?" A bright blonde haired boy pipes up, standing far below his father with his bright emerald orbs glistening.

Naruto tucks the phone away in the pocket of his pants and flashes his boy a bright smile.

"Mom's just stuck in a bit of traffic, she told me she'll be running late." The older blonde says, leaning his hand on the kitchen counter.

"So does that mean we initiate _operation Reindeer_?" He asks, a mischievous grin locking on his lips.

Both blondes mirror each other's expressions and begin pulling out various ingredients from the pantry and refrigerator.

And soon enough, the kitchen is a complete mess. Bowls are scattered along the counters, uncooked batter is oozing from the ceiling, and a blonde boy is running around frantically screeching happily as his father chases him, tossing large puffs of white flour at his son.

"D-Dad stop!" He screeches, getting a good puff of flour in his mouth. His father only chuckles loudly, tipping his head back as the younger blonde pouts and throws flour into his father's face.

Soon enough a war breaks out. The younger blonde's adventurous imagination ignites as he decides to use an unwashed bowl as a helmet, the raw batter dampening his blonde locks, and a spoon as a weapon. He scoops a spoonful of flower and hides behind a stool waiting for his father's attacks.

His father on the other hand, squints his eyes to focus in on his shot. They throw flower across the kitchen. Laughter fills the room as both blonde's struggle to throw flour at eachother. s

Let's just say the flour was never put into the batter.

xXx

Weakly shutting the car door, a very exhausted and disheveled pinkette opens the door to her home.

Upset that indeed she did miss making dinner and wrapping presents she opens the door that leads into their home with her shoulders slumped and her mood broken.

The lights are already off, indicating that her two boys have already fallen asleep, and the soft glow of the Christmas tree in the living room illuminates a small portion of the home.

A sweet scent of home baked cookies fills her nostrils as she inhales.

Kicking her heels off (which have left her feet aching!) she approaches the kitchen only to notice that it's a complete and utter mess. Gasping slightly in shock, she examines the chaos.

Flour, flour, flour, and more freaking flour.

_I leave the freaking house for a shopping day and this is what I come home too!?_

Sakura feels herself grow angrier by the minute as she keeps staring at the mess, so she averts her gaze and decides to deal with it in the morning.

Approaching the stairs, a small snoring sound grabs her attention, and she makes a turn into the living room.

The scene before her causes all of her anger and frustration to melt. Her heart increases rapidly at the adorable scene laid out in front of her.

A large plate of freshly baked cookies lays on the dark oak coffee table, the scent heavenly as she inhales. And beyond the coffee table, on the large couch, lay the two little rascals who made the mess in the kitchen.

But, Sakura can't lie it's cute. A bit too cute.

Naruto is sprawled out on the couch, his hair spiking in all different directions as he snores away. Snuggling up on his lifting chest is their prized little boy. His sun kissed hair is mirroring his father's and his fingers are grabbing at his daddy's large Christmas patterned shirt. His mouth is slightly hung open, and his eyes are clasped shut.

She comes closer and notices that there's a card placed on the coffee table beside the cookies.

Opening it carefully Sakura reads what is inside.

_Dear Mommy,_

_We made you some cookies! Daddy said you were going to be running late today so we wanted to surprise you, hopefully they taste as good as they look…hehe!_

_Oh and don't tell daddy but he totally made the mess in there...not me! _

_Your coolest and only son,_

_Shinachiku._

She folds the paper in half and can't help but have a full smile appear on her lips.

_I love my boys._

Tip toeing over to the sleeping duo, she bends down and places a kiss on her son's head, gently caressing his lulling cheek.

"Sakura?" A lazy blonde says, opening his large azure eyes.

"Shh." She shushes her husband, taking a seat to the other side of him making sure he won't wake up their sleeping child.

"Oh no…" He mutters, anime sweat dripping down the side of his face.

"You'll get a beating about the kitchen tomorrow morning." She says smiling, and Naruto only chuckles nervously.

"But, Sakura it's Christmas…"He whines, wrapping a loving arm around her shoulders. She nuzzles her face into his chest.

"You made the mess not me." She teases, playing with her son's hair, who is accompanying her while lying on her husband's warm chest.

"Fine, fine but the little guy has to help too." He says, eyeing his son and letting a soft smile play on his lips.

"He was really pumped about making cookies for you. I guess he really wanted you to be happy when you got home from your long day."

Sakura stares lovingly at her only son.

"I am happy, more than happy." She says, lifting her head from the blonde's chest and looking into his deep blue eyes.

"I love you, I love you both. Thank you." She says, leaning in and giving her husband a long chaste kiss. His lips feel warm, just like the fire that crackles soothingly in the background.

"Mom?" The younger blonde groans, opening his eyes slowly.

Sakura pulls away from her husband's inviting lips and stares down at her boy.

"Morning sleepy head." She teases, and he climbs over his father to be nuzzled into his mother's loving arms. She kisses his cheek and sees that there indeed is some cake batter in his messy hair.

"You have cake batter all in your hair." She says, giving Naruto a look as he gulps.

"Uh, yeah we kind of made a mess in the kitchen…" He says, mirroring the same nervous and terrified look his father is giving off.

"Let's talk about that in the morning, I'm too happy to let that ruin my mood right now." The pinkette mother says, rubbing her nose against her blonde little boy's. He giggles childishly before jumping away from his mom and holding out a cookie

"We made these for you! Did you try them yet?" He asks, a big toothy smile spreading across his face.

_He looks just like his father._

"I will now." Sakura answers, laughing at her son's enthusiasm. Grabbing the cookie she eyes it and sees that it's cut out to look like a reindeer.

She takes a bite, watching as her son and husband both eye her intently awaiting her reaction.

The cookie is sweet, filled with warm chocolate, and the small m&m on the reindeer's nose is crunchy.

_Not bad._

She gulfs down the cookie, realizing that she hasn't eaten for quite awhile and is rather starving.

"Maybe one more?" She asks, earning a wide grin from her son and a chuckle from her husband.

"Yay mommy likes them!" Her blonde little boy screams out, handing her another cookie and then retreating to his mother's lap. She hugs him close while munching on the cookie.

And that's how they spend Christmas morning. Lying on the couch, watching Christmas movies, and munching on the cookies that were made by her two favorite people.

Oh and of course Naruto was forced to clean the whole entire kitchen with his little helper.

Although, let's just say bubbles from the dish soap became quite interesting and soon enough the whole entire kitchen was filled with dish soap bubbles that popped and made a mess.

Sakura was going to kill the both of them, while eating those darn addicting cookies.

They were just _so _good.

**~xXx~**

**AN: I got this idea listening to like 298209382 Christmas songs! I know Thanksgiving was yesterday...but im SO EXCITED FOR CHRISTMAS! :'DD**

**Hope you like this cute little oneshot! (Naruto and Sakura make AWESOME parents!) Sorry it's not my best work this was just made purely for fun and idrc it if it's not that good, I basically wrote it for all dat fluff (;**

**Toodles~**


End file.
